


Night Of My Life (Of Which I Was Robbed)

by Stressedtoimpress



Series: “I Can’t” [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Also there is comfort in the fic that follows this, Angst with an unhappy ending, Brief suicidal thoughts, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, I hope I used that tag correctly, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, I’m sorry Naegami shippers I really am, M/M, Prequel, Prologue, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Semi-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sexual Abuse, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, if that helps, this is the darkest thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: The night that changed Makoto Naegi’s life forever.The night that ruined his life.No matter how much worse it gets, he’ll never forget that night-A prequel/prologue to my story ‘“I Can’t” (So I’ll Hold You Until You Can)’, but can be read separately
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: “I Can’t” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785457
Kudos: 62





	Night Of My Life (Of Which I Was Robbed)

**Author's Note:**

> Like said in the description, this is a prequel/prologue to ‘“I Can’t” (So I’ll Hold You Until You Can),’ but it can be read completely separately
> 
> I’m trying not to be too humorous here, as this is not a happy story and the subject matter should be treated with respect.

* * *

Class 78 chattered among themselves as they waited for class to start. Luckily they didn't have to wait long, as the door then swung open and the teacher walked in with a tired sigh, ceasing their chattering.

"Alright," the teacher said tiredly, "as I'm sure you remember from yesterday, you'll be starting group projects today, and as I'm sure you also remember, the groups are assigned."

The class let out a collective groan at the reminder. The teacher sighed.

"Yes, yes, I know. But if you didn't want assigned groups maybe _someone_ shouldn't have thrown a chair across the room last time I had you pick your own partners."

All eyes in the class shifted to Mondo, who coughed awkwardly. For a rough guy like him, you don't think he'd be so possessive over partnership with the hall monitor.

"So, I'll announce the partners," the teacher continued. “Asahina and Fukawa, Owada and Ogami..." the teacher unenthusiastically read off of her list of names, announcing what seemed to be unorthodox but compatible partnerships. One particularly interesting one was Togami and Naegi.

Makoto wasn't exactly eager to work with the heir. It's not like he had anything against him, but anytime he had tried to strike up a conversation with him, he would just act like he had better things to do. Even though Byakuya was easily one of the smartest kids in their class, he was worried they wouldn't get along well and their performance would suffer.

Nonetheless, he still approached Byakuya as open minded as he could when the teacher announced they were starting their research today. As expected, Byakuya scoffed when Makoto walked over. Makoto smiled at him awkwardly. This wasn't going to be easy.

He did his best to research their assigned subject, but Byakuya always seemed to be one step ahead of him. He somehow already knew everything that Makoto found. No matter what Makoto did, he felt completely and utterly useless. Eventually, their work period came to an end, and Makoto felt worse about it than he had before. The teacher informed the class that actually, this was going to be their _only_ in-class work period, so that meant everyone was going to have to meet up outside of class to finish working on it.

So, he and Byakuya made plans to meet up after school every day to work on it. It was a pretty big assignment, an absolute _monster_ of a research paper, so it was likely going to take them most of the assigned two weeks to work on it. Makoto suggested they work on it in the library, but Byakuya insisted they go to his dorm instead. Makoto found that a little odd, but Byakuya clearly knew better than he did, so he didn't question it.

So, that's what they did. Every day after school, they met up in Byakuya's dorm to work on the project. Makoto had hoped that with all this time together, Byakuya would start to warm up to him, but they were almost at the end of the two weeks and their relationship wasn't any different. Byakuya still looked down on him as lesser and inferior, and took charge of the project, preferring to tell Makoto as little about himself as possible. Makoto was frustrated at this. Byakuya was the only student in their class of 16 he hadn't managed to befriend yet, and he was about ready to give up.

So, he decided that for the last couple of days of the project, he was just going to keep his head down and do whatever Byakuya said. This didn't exactly prove easy, because like he always seemed to do when he was with the Togami heir, he kept messing up.

It was their last day to work on it and at 11 P.M. they were almost done, just putting on the finishing touches, but no matter what Makoto suggested or tried to change or add, he always ended up being scolded for it.

Exasperated, he let out a large sigh. "I'm sorry, Togami. I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as you, but I'm honestly trying to help here. I just don't know what I can do to help." He tried his best to smile honestly. "What can I do, Togami, what do you want?"

Byakuya looked at him for a moment, as if contemplating, before a malicious grin started to tug at the corners of his mouth.

"You."

Makoto's eyes darted to the side nervously. "Uh...what?"

"You heard me," Byakuya said firmly, and before Makoto even had time to process what that could possibly mean, Byakuya started getting closer.

Makoto let out a sharp breath as the taller man got closer and closer. He stood up from where he had been sitting and started to back up until his back hit the wall. This obviously did not make Byakuya let up, all it did was trap him.

Byakuya pressed him up against the wall and leaned in to whisper in his ear "If you don't resist it won't take as much time."

Makoto let out a shaky breath, his mouth going dry and his heart pounding in his ears. Byakuya was much stronger than he was, and had almost a foot on him. Makoto was barely five feet tall and anyone could snap his arms like a twig. Even if he tried to resist he wouldn't get anywhere. There was nothing he could do. The only thing he could do was whisper "Okay."

Byakuya wasted no time taking what he wanted. Makoto tried not to scream as he felt hands all over him in places he never wanted them to be. More clothes came off as tears started to run down his face. He could feel hot breath on his neck as Byakuya covered him in marks that meant anything but love, and he could hear Byakuya's grunts as he had his way with him. He just sobbed as quietly as possible and prayed it would be over soon.

After what felt like hours, Byakuya was finally finished. He stood up with a discontented grunt and redressed himself, leaving Makoto on the floor.

"You're crying," he scoffed, "it wasn't nearly that painful, I assure you. You don't need to be a baby about it."

Makoto said nothing. He wanted nothing more than to open his mouth and say something, _anything_ to possibly argue back, but he didn't have it in him. All he could find it in himself to do was lie on the floor in a broken heap.

"Anyways," Byakuya continued, "you better not tell anyone about this. In case you've forgotten, I'm the heir to the Togami family, I have access to any information at my disposal. I know _you_ aren't hiding anything, but your friends and family aren't as carefree as you are. They've definitely got information they wouldn't want released, and I can do that in a heartbeat."

Horrible thoughts raced through Makoto's head. People trusted him with a lot of secrets. He couldn't be the reason people found out about any of them. They'd be so betrayed and hurt and it would all be his fault. He let out a broken sob.

"I have someone doing a little digging on your family as we speak, so there's no way to tell someone before I find anything," Byakuya added. "Now leave. I'll call you when I need you again."

The word 'again,' sent horrible images through Makoto's mind, but he didn't want to or have time to think about it. Through blurred vision, he clumsily redressed himself and stumbled out the door, limping back to his dorm.

When he got back to his dorm, the first thing he did was erupt into ugly sobs. He fell to his knees and just _cried._ He was thankful that the dorms were soundproof. He cried and cried and cried and cried until finally the tears stopped coming. But that didn't stop him from crying. He continued to dry sob on the floor of his dorm room for the longest time, not knowing how to process anything. Eventually, he glanced over at the clock. It was four minutes past midnight.

He wanted to take a shower. He was coated in sweat and tears and things he'd rather not talk about, and there was blood dripping down his leg. He was gross and dirty and disgusting. He wanted to wash any reminder of what happened an hour ago off of him forever. He was never going to be able to go to the police about this, he knew that much, so preserving evidence didn't matter. All that mattered right now was that _no one would know._

Unfortunately, the showers were off after 10 P.M, so he'd just have to wait until tomorrow morning.

The next best thing he could do was crawl in bed and try to get some sleep. He curled up under the heavy blankets and lay there just trying to get comfortable enough to drift into unconsciousness.

It was easier said than done. He was still shaking uncontrollably, and his backside _burned._ Merely being alive hurt. He wished he wasn’t. 

Eventually, in a hot tangled mess of blankets, he managed to somehow fall asleep. His dreams were anything but pleasant.

He awoke to his alarm blaring at him the next morning. It blasted a frightening sound into his ear. He felt tears prick at his eyes again as the memories of last night came flooding back. He pulled his clock out of the wall in a panic, trying to do anything to get it to just _stop screaming at him._

He curled back up in bed and lay there, hoping to fall back asleep. He couldn’t.

He wasn’t aware of how long he lay there. Time was nonexistent to him and everything bled together. He probably would have stayed there all day if he hadn’t gotten a knock at his door.

He jumped at the sudden noise, scrambling to try and get up.

“Naegi, are you in there? It’s Maizono,” a voice he recognized as his friend Sayaka’s called from the other side.

He clambered to the door and opened it slightly to see relief wash over her face. “Hey! We’re finished with the lessons for the morning, so the teacher sent me to check on you since you didn’t show up.”

He grabbed his phone and checked it quickly. It was a little past 11 A.M. He had missed several hours of class.

“Ah! Sorry I must’ve overslept,” he responded. It was a lame excuse, but it was the best one he could think of.

“Oh, okay! I’m glad you’re not sick or something!” She smiled. “Well, I’ll make sure to fill her in. Come join us, okay?” 

“Will do!”

He closed the door, and heard her start to walk away. He held his breath as he heard her footsteps get quieter. He let out a sigh. He couldn’t hide in his room all day.

With that being decided, he finally took a shower. He thought it would feel nice, but it didn’t. He didn’t feel much at all other than _hurt._

He dragged himself out of the shower and changed into a fresh uniform. By the time he was finished it was already lunch time.

With a deep breath, he pushed open the door to his dorm and walked to the dining hall. He grabbed some food and sat down next to his friend Kyoko. He could do it, he could make it through today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said I wouldn’t use this AU again? I lied. This is...probably the last time. Maybe
> 
> I almost named this “Makoto Naegi’s Worst Day Ever” after the light novel but that would be WAY too insensitive.
> 
> I’d also like to apologize to Byakuya again. I swear I like you. You’re a good character. I just want to torture Makoto and I need a bad guy for that. I’m so sorry. I literally ‘Ron The Death Eater-ed’ you. 
> 
> Anyways, this is probably the darkest thing I’ve ever written. I thought “The Cat Came Back” was it, but not anymore I guess. 
> 
> Does anyone else find explicit rape scenes disgusting? There’s nothing wrong with rape scenes, but don’t describe it the same way you would describe normal sex. Nasty. Gross. If you write explicit rape scenes I hate you and you probably have a rape fetish.


End file.
